Such devices are used in construction equipment, in particular for wheel loaders. These working devices comprise, amongst other things, an actuator for a lifting mechanism having at least one piston cylinder unit for raising and lowering a loading bucket of this lifting mechanism. During operation of the working device, this loading bucket is exposed to various static and dynamic loads that must be controlled by the actuator device. For instance, to receive a payload, the piston cylinder unit, which is then acting as a lifting cylinder, is usually locked to use the full force of the working device for receiving the payload. While driving with a raised load, however, the actuator is to perform the function of a spring-damper unit to prevent the suspended payload, which preferably is to be held in a constant position, from inadvertently swinging upwards. In addition, provisions are to be taken for the event that overloading of the lifting mechanism occurs during operation.